This invention relates to a protectant composition for use on vinyl and rubber surfaces of automobiles, and more particularly is directed to a protectant composition which contains certain alkylaryl polysiloxanes.
While leather is the material of choice, leatherlike materials are finding widespread use as substitutes for leather in applications where leather has been used traditionally. Synthetic leatherlike materials are less expensive substitutes for leather, and therefore in seating, upholstery, and interior trim, leatherlike materials in the form of coated fabrics are prevalent in the automotive market where lower prices provide a competitive advantage. The most important polymer used in coated fabrics is polyvinyl chloride. This relatively inexpensive polymer resists aging processes readily, resists burning, and is very durable, rendering it ideal for vehicle upholstery and interior trim.
Increased use of leatherlike materials has spawned various new products termed "protectants" for cleaning, preserving and conditioning vinyl surfaces, as well as for treating automotive surfaces made of leather and rubber. Many of these products provide a high level of gloss to such surfaces, restore the appearance of the treated surface, and protect the surface against the environmental influence of grease, dirt, water and road film. In addition to providing a water repellent film on the surface, protectants typically offer protection against the deleterious effects of ozone, ultraviolet radiation, and other environmental causes of the degradation of vinyl, leather and rubber vehicle surfaces.
In accordance with the present invention, a protectant is provided which offers the advantage of more rapid penetration of vinyl, leather, and rubber surfaces with the result that substantivity is improved. It has also been found that the protectants of the present invention provide better protection against ultraviolet radiation in comparison with leading commercial vehicle protectant formulations. Such advantages are believed to flow from the presence in the silicone molecule of long chain hydrocarbon constituents in combination with an aromatic content.
While the alkylaryl polysiloxanes used in the protectant compositions of the present invention are known in the art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,893 issued Oct. 30, 1984, their use in the fashion contemplated in accordance with the present invention is believed to be new.